


欲壑难填之夜【代发】

by louv0498



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louv0498/pseuds/louv0498
Summary: 代浮太发在AO3@MrsFloating
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Kim "GimGoon" Han-saem, Gao “Tian” Tian-Liang/Liu “Crisp” Qing-Song, Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	欲壑难填之夜【代发】

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> 前半部分是【松天松】  
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️

[松天松]

这么荒诞的事情是怎么发生的呢。  
高天亮一直喜欢对他动手动脚的，坐在沙发上的时候非得躺他身上，手还不安分的摸来摸去，刘青松一直念着高天亮小让着他，反正两个人都是Omega，甚至都是被标记过的Omega，想想也不会发生什么。  
大概。

一进门就是扑面而来的百合花的味道，高天亮曾经头头是道地说过自己的信息素是狐尾百合，基地里一堆大男人连玫瑰和月季都分不清，只知道小天的信息素味道很淡，凑近了闻很香。刘青松倒是知道狐尾百合是什么，香气比一般百合浓一点，但还是清新淡雅的，就算像现在这么浓郁也不算很刺鼻。  
很明显小打野没贴抑制贴，任由信息素乱飘，窝在床铺的最里面，紧紧贴着墙，身上裹着被子，可怜巴巴的样子。刘青松掩着鼻子扇了扇，右手又拧开了门把，想下去喊金贡上来。  
高天亮的观察力向来是敏锐的，哪怕已经被情欲折磨到神志不清，还是发现了刘青松的动作，出声阻拦：“别去啊刘少……他在rank。”  
“那你这样……？”刘青松上下打量他。  
“我没到发情期，就是想做爱。”  
小打野扔掉被子跳下床，活蹦乱跳的，还是平时的又皮又跳的样子。刘青松看惯了他装可怜的样子，却还是屡屡被他骗到，天子哥的手段懂的都懂。  
刘青松翻了个白眼，转身去洗澡。等他回来自己的床上已经多了个小狐狸崽子，身上就穿了件衬衫，两腿夹着刘青松的被子，悠然自得侧着身子玩手机，丝毫不顾下方春光外泄。“起来起来，滚回自己床上。”  
闻言，小打野不情愿地抬起头，猫儿一样的唇弯了又弯，清清亮亮的眼睛闪着细屑的光，撒起娇来手到擒来：“哥哥我好热啊。”“我床上更凉快？”刘青松不高兴和他烦，走过去扯小天的手。没想到小孩纤瘦归纤瘦，力气倒不小，反手把刘青松往自己身上拉，刘青松怕压到他还得拿出职业选手的反应速度撑住，这么一来倒像刘青松强压着高天亮一样。  
“哥哥，亲亲我，好不好。”  
“滚滚滚，要发骚自己下去找金贡。”刘青松本就不是什么好人，毒舌起来一流，说到这嘴角一咧，又添了一句：“金贡年纪大了满足不了你？”  
小孩虽然没脸没皮到底还是有点残存的廉耻心，不过作为有名的大阴阳师，小狐狸是不会认输的，装出恍然大悟的样子道：“听说眉毛粗的男人性欲旺啊，怪不得你肾不好啊。”  
刘青松恨的牙痒痒，又没办法打这个笑嘻嘻的小孩——果然猫是斗不过狐狸的——只好拿高天亮床头的蒜头王八玩偶泄愤，高天亮抱着被子岔开腿坐在床上笑得前仰后合。  
刘青松看着他笑的那么开心，抬脚踹了踹小打野细骨伶仃的小腿，抬抬下巴问：“你不是想做爱吗，不想了？”  
“想啊，可是刘少你不行啊。”祖传阴阳怪气小天张口就来。  
男人不能被说不行，刘青松抬手撕开脖子上的抑制贴，释放了自己的信息素，空气中很快就多了桃子的香味和百合花香混合。  
高天亮啧啧道：“哥哥，你是Omega，又不是Alpha。”  
“Omega也能艹你。”刘青松闻言翻了个白眼。  
高天亮闻言来了兴趣，直起身压着刘青松躺倒在床上，一手按住他的肩膀，一手往下滑抚摸刘青松的性器。刘青松也不甘落后，抬手捏了捏高天亮的屁股，然后伸出指尖往里探去。果然是饱暖思淫欲了，小孩里头湿的很，刘青松都要怀疑这家伙到底有没有到发情期了。  
或者，刚刚在自己没回来之前就已经自己动手做了呢。  
脑补到高天亮抱着金贡的衣服，一边贪婪细嗅上面残留的信息素，一边把手指插进去自慰的景象，刘青松可耻的硬了。感觉到刘青松身体变化的高天亮凑在他颈边吃吃的笑，喷出的热气让他本来就有点敏感的腺体微微发热：“哥哥，你硬咯。”“弟弟，你湿了。”一天16个小时骂人的刘青松不客气地还击道。  
高天亮倒也没有再回敬什么，而是专注于抚慰自己和刘青松。老实说刘青松很少自慰，他和林炜翔在一起很久了，分化前俩人就搞上了，一个眼神对方就知道什么意思，被ad宠着的辅助除了放假回家会偶尔有需要之外，基本上都能很好地被满足欲望。而去年才成年，今年才和金韩泉勾搭上的小打野自然需要经常手动解决生理需求，自慰什么的对他来说都是小事，甚至他还会坐在上单腿上自慰给他看，勾的年长的上单出火才满足地坐上上单的硬挺上下动起来。  
刘青松闭着眼睛，手上的动作倒是没停，三根手指并齐在高天亮紧窄的甬道进出。高天亮凑得很近，能看得清刘青松的睫毛在微微颤抖，他伸了伸脖子，亲了一口他眼底的泪痣，用自己的胸膛去蹭刘青松的：“哥哥，我想在你的鼻梁上滑滑梯。”“恶不恶心啊你。”刘青松被激的睁开了眼，抬手在不安分的打野的屁股上来了一掌。有些吃痛的打野低头咬了一口辅助因为刚才的摩擦而立起来的乳尖。  
“嘶——”刘青松差点把高天亮掀下床，他和林炜翔做爱的时候也不是没玩过这，但是ad总是很温柔的抚慰，小打野这一咬未免太过刺激，疼痛而又舒爽。  
他还没来得及发作，就发生了他二十几年的人生中，最丢脸的事。  
随着一声嘹亮的：“高天亮？又拿我衣服？”先闻其声未见其人的贡子哥破门而入闪亮登场。  
手里握着两个人性器，头埋在刘青松胸口的高天亮：……  
手指插在高天亮穴里，一手还搂着高天亮的刘青松：……  
如果这只是尴尬的想让刘青松找一条地缝钻进去的话，跟着金贡进来想拿条干毛巾的林炜翔的到来，更是让刘青松有了想现在就从二楼一跃而下的想法，当然死之前一定要带上高天亮这个罪魁祸首！  
四个人就这样大眼瞪小眼了半天，最后还是高天亮先开口：“我觉得你们再不把门关上，让别人看见刘少这样，明天我们可能得抱猫进来打辅助。”  
刘青松也总算找回了一魂一魄，然后一把掐住高天亮的脖子：“明天就让猫来打野吧！”石化中的金韩泉和林炜翔赶紧点了净化，把要打起来的两个人分开。

听完整个过程的上单和ad倒也心大，表示没什么。  
“刘少你光屁股的样子我又不是没见过，害什么羞啊。”直男ad获得了衡阳国主的白眼外加正义冲拳。  
“高天亮，不听话，要挨打。”贡子哥熟练地捏住小打野的后颈，抬起手佯装要打他。小孩顺势滚进上单爸爸的怀里，蹭了又蹭，撒着娇：“我错了嘛哥哥，不要打我，很痛的哥哥。”  
溺爱小孩的上单自然舍不得打他，捧在手里怕闷了，含在嘴里怕坏了，沾满情欲的小打野现在简直像淬毒的苹果，蛊惑着人去品尝。金韩泉自然是不想现在丢开手，小打野在怀里拿可怜巴巴的眼神看着他呢，像一只乖巧的狐狸幼崽。可问题是，现在这床上还有俩大男人坐着呢。  
毕竟是队里爸爸级的人物，金韩泉很快就想到了办法，他拍拍怀里的高天亮，让他先把衣服穿好，然后带着自家狐狸精打道回自己房间，并且把门给反锁上了。可怜的金泰相在毫不知情的情况下，就享受到了和林炜翔一样被关在了门外的待遇，等他发现的时候，只能看着门上贴着用歪歪扭扭的韩文写的“去找xinyi吧”的字条发愣，委委屈屈地发微信找老婆诉苦。  
这边林炜翔看着金贡和小天搂搂抱抱出去之后，才敢把生气中的猫咪搂到怀里，顺毛一样撸着：“刘少别生气了。”想了想又创造性的来了句，“晚上生气会长皱纹的。”  
刘青松成功被他逗笑，扭了扭脖子在林炜翔怀里找了个舒服的姿势，撇撇嘴开始骂人：“高天亮这个……”“脑瘫，孤儿，傻x。”林炜翔从善如流地接上了话。  
“生儿子不能生高天亮这样的！”  
“剥夺高天亮当衡阳国主儿子的资格！”  
“是他先动手的！”  
“金贡已经在打了。”  
“我们做爱吧。”  
“对，刘少说的……嗯？”

旁边房间的高天亮并不知道隔壁在给他开批斗大会，因为他确实在接受“惩罚”。  
小狐狸双腿微微张开跪坐在地上，他不是很敢完全坐下去，因为他刚才已经完全湿润的后穴正插着一根开着的震动棒，透明的体液顺着粉红色的柱体往下流，在木质地板上积成一滩亮晶晶的液体。  
而他正在用唇舌服侍着上单爸爸，小舌头从狐狸天生的薄唇伸出，猫儿喝水般一下一下舔舐着金贡已经硬起的阳具。小打野是极会做这些的，上单心疼小孩很少让他做，连玩具也很少用，都是很温柔的让小孩先爽，让小孩舒服地在怀里小声喊哥哥，用膝盖去蹭身上人的腰窝。可是今天不同，小天知道自己的alpha没有生气，只是为了配合他的小小情趣而装出严厉的样子，微微的惩罚气氛让他更为兴奋起来。假阴茎是之前高天亮自己买的，买回来放在抽屉里积灰，还一次没用过，现在被当做惩罚道具插进体内，冰凉没有温度的东西激的他浑身鸡皮疙瘩直冒，插得很深，蘑菇头一样的顶端抵着他脆弱的生殖腔口，让他不由得想到马上自己正含在嘴里的东西就会像这样狠狠捅进去，强硬地破开腔口，把里面捣的一团糟，然后在哭泣中被射在最里面，把薄薄的肚皮撑开。  
呜，会怀孕的吧。  
今天一定要求哥哥粗暴地对待。

被撩起情欲的刘国主迷人的很，空气里浓郁的Omega信息素的味道更是让林炜翔已经开始把持不住了。所以他也没再愣神，捏了捏小猫的腰把人轻轻放在床上。  
刘青松已经全然湿了，刚换的内裤上印出好大一块湿迹，林炜翔捏了捏辅助圆润的屁股，笑他：“刘少怎么都湿成这样了。”刘青松“啧”了一声，一手扯掉裤头，一手拉开林炜翔的拉链，不满道：“你硬不起来？”  
“怎么会呢。”职业ad林炜翔迅速脱掉衣服，凑到刘青松耳边蹭蹭他毛绒绒的脑袋，“我只对你一个人硬的起来。”  
哎呦喂……衡阳国主饶是见多识广也被木鱼脑袋ad偶尔的情话弄红了脸，难得主动起来，跪坐在林炜翔腰腹处，抬起屁股，一手给自己扩张，一手上下撸动林炜翔的性器。后面早就被高天亮小狐狸精搞的湿润起来，又加上林炜翔也释放了自己的信息素，被标记过的Omega对自己的alpha的信息素敏感的很，腿不由自主地发抖发软，身体里的腺体像洪水泛滥了般往外吐水，很快刘青松的手指上就沾满了黏黏的透明液体，甚至连手心上都滴上了许多。他等不及了，里面空虚的很，恨不得马上有东西插到最深，让干渴许久的身体得到慰藉。  
刘青松扶着林炜翔的性器，噗叽一声直坐到底，吓得林炜翔赶紧扶住他的腰，怕他伤到自己。“呜……太深了……”被完全填满的刘青松仰头喘息呻吟，龟头顶着生殖腔口的感觉太过美好，又爽又刺激，一击就让本来就已经有了情欲堆积的刘青松快要到了。林炜翔发笑：“干嘛这么急啊刘青松。”  
被体内火热性器抽去力气的刘青松没法再自己动起来，只好锤了一下林炜翔：“动一动，快点。”被辅助使唤惯了的ad在这种事上自然是甘之如饴，挺胯让自己的小兄弟能干到更深，骑乘体位本就因为重力原因能让肉棒能插到很里面，抽动起来更是能一下一下顶入被保护好的生殖腔内。  
刘青松两手撑着林炜翔的肩，白嫩的双腿松软无力地贴着林炜翔的腰侧，头随着上下抽插一点一点，两个人的额发触碰，挠的林炜翔痒痒的。他微微合着眼，睫毛上挂着一滴晶莹的泪珠，汗水顺着脸颊流下砸在林炜翔胸口，沾湿他的衬衫。  
林炜翔移开一只手，帮刘青松把他的泪擦干，刘青松噘着嘴，像是谁欺负了他一样，抬手狠狠捏了捏林炜翔放在他脸颊上的手。  
“不哭了，别怕，刘青松。”  
Alpha的怀抱总是温暖可靠的，刘青松头顶着林炜翔的下巴，攥起拳轻轻敲打了一下，嘟着嘴道：“今天射在里面好不好。”

虽然掰开小孩的嘴让小孩被迫接住精液，然后强迫他咽下去这种图景十分诱人，但是金韩泉还是不忍心这么做。口交点到为止，高天亮想帮他深喉都给拉开了。  
呜，哥哥真是太讨厌了呢，完全不能理解小狐狸想要被粗暴地对待的心愿。  
其实上单爸爸何尝不知道小打野的心思呢，只是太惯着孩子罢了，恶趣味也只能暂且放一放。金韩泉捏着高天亮的后颈把人拉进怀里，小打野已经在震动棒和口交的心理作用的刺激下射过一次了，大腿和肚子上都粘了白色的精液，像一条白色小蛇蜿蜒向下流。上单拔出插在后穴里的震动棒，上面的凸起快速摩擦过已经敏感到不行的肠壁，电流一样的快感直冲小打野泡在情欲里昏昏涨涨的大脑，让他不由得惊叫出声。  
高天亮抱着上单爸爸的脖子，依赖地靠着金韩泉坚实的胸脯，两人相拥本是极其温馨的场景，如果高天亮没有在试图把alpha的阴茎插进自己滴着水的穴口的话。  
可是上单只是抱着小打野，也不帮他也不亲吻他，放置play一样，受不得委屈的小孩子仰头可怜兮兮地舔舐着金贡的喉结，央求撒娇道：“哥哥，插进来嘛。”  
金韩泉不会晾着小打野太久的，低头亲吻他，小狐狸立马凑上去吮吸着alpha的唇。仰头接吻是很累的姿势，可是想哥哥爱抚想疯了的高天亮仗着自己身体柔软扒着金韩泉不放手，年长的上单失笑，拍拍床示意小狐狸乖乖趴好。  
小打野是天才少年，领会能力极强，急急撒了手，温顺地抱了枕头跪趴好，把被按摩棒蹂躏过的穴口完整地暴露在空气中，显宝似的掰开臀瓣故意将被撑大的穴露给alpha看，嘴上还念着：“哥哥，快进来啊。”  
已经硬到不行的金贡也不再等了，撸动了几下性器就扶着Omega纤细的腰插了进去。干渴到不行的身体像鱼儿遇了水，立刻让高天亮软了腰，手指紧紧抓住枕头然后又脱力般的松开。“哥哥……啊……好大，呜……好粗……”小打野的呻吟随着抽插断断续续地从唇缝中溢出。  
和哥哥做爱可真好啊。  
年长的上单早就摸清小孩的敏感点，一直顶弄着那一点，本来还有闲心说些调情骚话的小狐狸彻底没了这心思，哥哥哥哥叫个不停，仿佛只有这么叫才能缓缓身体受到的刺激。从未被抚慰过的性器一直滴着液体，随着抽插晃动着，淡白色的精液也一小股一小股地流了出来，把床单搞得湿哒哒的。  
玩够了的上单爸爸开始进攻生殖腔，本来就够粗够长的肉棒直顶入脆弱的腔内，高天亮啊啊地叫出声，被侵入的感觉太过明显，像被戳破了一样，才射过的性器又颤颤巍巍站了起来。小狐狸受不了这过分强烈的刺激，虽然两人做过很多次，但是金韩泉并没有完全标记高天亮，所以也极少进入生殖腔。他想着和小孩的关系还并不能确定，永久标记以后说不定会给小孩带来麻烦，临时标记让小打野平稳度过发情期就好。上单爸爸总是为小孩的以后着想，可是小打野听了却不高兴，嘟囔着嘴撩起衣服让哥哥看刚纹上的“Gimgoon”，纹身纹在腰侧偏上，正是金贡平时爱拿捏的地方，宣示主权一样大胆露骨地表达自己对金韩泉的爱。  
高天亮是热情如火的，是勾人的，是诱惑的，但是小孩毕竟才是个不到二十岁的少年，眸子干净清冽的像天池最深处的泉，正像他的信息素一样，狐尾百合，是狐狸的魅惑和百合的纯情完美结合，叫着哥哥艹我却用闪着光的眼逼得你不得不爱他。  
“哥哥……哈……哥哥……射在里面吧。”

……  
……

第二天拖着沉重身躯的刘青松暴揍了一顿……蒜头王八玩偶。

End


End file.
